ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
The vampires in once upon a nightmare are an original take of what we all come to know and love. These vampires come from Allutheria and no longer are undead but warm blooded, having a more animalistic aspect to them. They still fit their predator like qualities and having power over other species by consuming the blood of others to use their DNA and take on unique physical aspects such as if a creature has wings the vampires too can have wings. The only true vampire created vampires from the Tepes family before it died, only in the shadow of its image and promised eternal life to exact vengeance upon the Tepes family’s enemies. Vampires do have eternal life, if born they stop aging at their prime, which can be different depending on the person. Their immortality, however, is a direct result of drinking the blood of Fae. History Once upon a nightmare, in the lands of Allutheria, there existed a legend older than the Queen of White and Red. Of creatures born from the night itself, they invoked awe, envy and terror. Being formidable in all ways for they were one of the few to possess immortality, something only the gods possessed. The vampires least believed this to be true, not knowing it was impossible to become one of them. It was Helios that sought to rid the lands of these vermin, as they never ceased to knocking upon the door of the gods. The lightgiver was certain that fate would allow this cruelty, to wipe the existence of a species from the face of Ga'leah and so a brutal war had started between the Vampires and Helios till all but one was left alive. Its’ hate for the lightgiver was unrivaled and for all its’ power, which being the eldest of his Kindred, as if fate would not grant it victory but the loathsome god instead. The vampire’s wrath refused to allow him to die, only existing now with being fueled by vengeance, what could it honestly do being a hollow less husk of his former glory. The answer came with feeling of heat sapping away at the cold air, and the sight of a mansion just above a Moore, it was there to the burning ruins the old creature would find a suitable successor for his vengeance. Fate had brought him here and time would not bear its’ cruelty, fifty years before the great war. The year 1950. Time would turn back its’ clock, to the year 1500, the story no longer to the pages of a near extinct species, but to a group of fae. Prideful, ambitious, living in a life of decadence, they were admired themselves envied, as well as feared. They possessed the magic of blood a dark art to be sure that the Tepes family wielded with no fear, either being master craftsman at their art or truly naïve to the power they possessed. Iskander Vlad Tepes would claim he was the master of his magic and not the slave to it, he had shown promise able to manipulate the blood of other creatures and use his own. A magic meant to bring harm and to dominate, young tepes lord was no fool of the implications of blood magic. His family would never be healers, but would be sought after in other ways. There was always use for such a powerful art, and as the family head, it was left to him to teach his brothers and sister. To make sure they too understood what it meant to be Tepes. The family led a prosperous life and their ambitions would be their downfall. Young Tepes Lord hungered for more than his own selfish desires; it was always family for him to succeed as a whole if only he was satisfied. Instead of listening to the whispers of a man, he once respected above all, a friend of the families. Only they too wanted more to gain favor far above nobility and royalty, to reach to the stars themselves. To the gods. Where whispers were reached rumors of a vampires still alive and brewing it was always a laughable rumor. The vampires were all gone, nothing but fairy tales of their existence. However, the Tepes were always questionable due to their excellence in blood magic; one could not help but wonder that gave life to those rumors. Whispered words may never have reached the gods, but to the followers of the lightgiver it did reach. Fear and uncertainty were powerful motivators, as well as ambition. What webs were weaved to bring this story to its’ ultimate conclusion. When dusk came Iskander expected to meet those in greater position in Allutheria, to lend their allegiance to them and give rise to his family’s house. To live in the greater lapse of decadence and luxury to heights he believed they deserved. Someone did come it did not matter who threw the first blow; there was nothing but screams, blood and senseless violence. Iskander had planned to win this battle, to have his family strive. Only what he did not expect the fools that attacked them to be so dedicated they were willing to throw away their lives. To use whatever means necessary, the one thing Iskander could not discard was his family. To that end he sought surrender, only they would not accept it and the entire mansion was set aflame, while the Tepes to their deaths. So was this to be the end of the House of Tepes, of Iskander Vlad Tepes to have the flames consumes his body. Something was happening to iskander, it slipped into his body, his subconscious he was bitter the end came like this. To have the home he loved, cherished set aflame. His dearest kin, his people, slain. The feeling of despair was a loathsome emotion; to welcome death in such a state…it was obvious he did not. Iskander would hear a voice: “You who share the same wrath as I do. The same bitterness and ' despair. Accept me and I shall grant you life eternal, although you will feel more grief, there shall be no question that you and your family will wreak vengeance upon your enemies.” Iskander made the choice; in fact, he was sure his entire family echoed the same unified decision. Not caring if they made a pact with some fiendish entity, with the last breath of the old Vampire’s life it rebirthed the Tepes family. By doing so long lasting life was granted, by the blood of their former Kin, Fae. '' Culture The Tepes Family was a noble Fae family in Allutheria. They were very much social creatures. Having already had interest in blood, through blood magic, before becoming vampires. The rumors of their new nature as vampires have become more than mere whispers as they full embrace what they have become, by being predators and hunters. Having more trust and loyalty to the family, while possessing nearly the same aspects of their fae selves other than fae being considered food for them. While they long to once again return home to Allutheria, where their castle is still in ruins, but the reality is they will never return home. The few things they hold is still their knowledge of blood magic and the words of their family they covet so highly; '''Blood Become Power, '''Always & Forever. Characteristics Nothing has really changed about their appearance. They still look much like a normal human. However, there are new and subtle characteristics that define them as vampires; such as crimson eyes when experiencing heightened emotion and ingesting blood. Their eyes may look clear the rest of the time, but one still cannot mistake the animalistic quality caused by being more intuned to their primal side which humans have discarded. They do look utterly flawless, especially those of the female gender. The males, dependent upon if they were one of the original vampires, keep any scars they had before their transformation. Otherwise, male vampires remain flawless as well, even lacking any birth marks humans may possess. Reproduction Vampires reproduce sexually. They can birth more, but it is rare in of itself. There are said to be other ways, such as magic, to create vampires but no specific method has been discovered yet. Abilities Vampires in Once upon a nightmare can all generally acquire physical abilities from other species depending on the blood they drink. Blood becomes power, the DNA determines what the vampire can have as stated before in basic information if a creature has wings the vampire too can have wings. Everything a vampire can do is tied to DNA however; one cannot mix and match as once a vampire uses the DNA of another species they lose the physical aspects of what they were until changing back. The Tepes family is the only ones having a unique trait tied to who they originally were. Iskander Vlad Tepes; Able to command through focus and concentration the other family members. Olivia Tepes: Her voice is able to sway the mind of others easier. Weaknesses Vampires are not impossible to kill despite being sturdier. They can die just like anything else that can be cut, burned, etc. They are children of the night so therefore, if under the sun for a considerable amount of time after their last blood ability is burned away they will become very pale and sick lest cured or they find something to drink blood from they will die. Also the blood of blighted beasts or something infected with a blight is poisonous to them and highly dangerous like anyone else that has the potential of being infected with the blight. Death by Blighted blood will come swiftly if no shade to shield from the sun. Note: If they haven't fed on blood for quite sometime, upon drinking the blood of a blighted creature they have a higher than average chance of turning into a revenant or dying (similar to the last stage of sun sickness). Category:Species